1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground bar, and more particularly to a ground bar that maintains completeness of its outer periphery so as to effectively guide abnormal electrical currents to the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
A ground bar is designed to guide abnormal electrical current, such as lightning, to the ground to prevent any damage to the electrical appliance from the abnormal electrical current. With reference to FIGS. 1, 2, and 2A, a conventional ground bar is introduced and has a stick 2, a cap 3 securely mounted on top of the stick 2 and a conical head 4 securely mounted on a bottom end of the stick 2. In order to effectively guide the electrical current to the ground by the so-called “skin effect”, the material for the cap 3 and the conical head 4 preferably is metal. Further a brass layer 7 is plated onto the outer periphery of the stick 2. It is to be noted that the conical head 4 has a diameter the same as that of the stick 2 and of the cap 3 and therefore when the ground bar of this conventional type is hammered into the ground for practical application, fracture may occur on the outer periphery of the brass layer 7 due to hard rocks to thus cause moisture to seep into a space between the brass layer 7 and stick 2 which is preferably made of stainless steel. Thus, “galvanic erosion” will cause the periphery of the stick 2 to swell. Due to the swell of the stick periphery, the brass layer 7 is broken and therefore the electricity guiding function of the conventional ground bar is deteriorated. Besides, the leakage of chemical solution from the brass plating process as a consequence of the broken brass layer 7 will cause serious environment problem.
From the aforementioned description, it is noted that the conventional ground bar has the following disadvantages: (1) the grounding function is lost after the outer periphery of the brass layer 7 is damaged and (2) because the damage to the outer periphery of the brass layer 7 causes the ground bar to reduce its originally designed function, the operator has to replace a new ground bar and thus the cost is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved ground bar to mitigate the aforementioned problems.